


Terms and Conditions

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berbeda tempat dan waktu, berbeda pula perhatian yang ditunjukkan. Leonard McCoy/Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions

Title: Terms and Conditions.  
Pair: Leonard McCoy/Spock  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Summary: Berbeda tempat dan waktu, berbeda pula perhatian yang ditunjukkan. Leonard McCoy/Spock.  
Disclaimer: Star Trek isn’t mine. Hard truth, baby...  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X  
(Work Hour)

“Vulcan tidak berperasaan seperti dirimu memangnya tahu apa tentang yang namanya hati dan perasaan? Mending kalau kau bisa merasakan, Mr.Spock.”

 

“Vulcan memiliki perasaan, Dokter McCoy. Hanya saja kami tidak terlalu mengandalkan emosi, karena logika lebih penting dari segalanya.”

 

Seperti biasanya, Leonard dan Spock beradu mulut lagi. 

 

Kedua anggota penting dari USS Enterprise itu saling berdiri berhadap-hadapan dan mulai ngebacot di Sickbay. Entah apa yang mengawali pertengkaran mereka hari ini, tiba-tiba aja mereka udah main adu mulut. 

 

Jim, yang pada hari itu terluka sepulang dari misi, cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kedua temannya berantem lagi. Sakit kepala yang dia derita karena terbentur lantai Transporter menjadi semakin parah saat mendengar makian Leonard dan Geraman Spock. 

 

Christine mendatangi Jim yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur sickbay sambil memegangi kepalanya, suster itu dengan wajah penuh pengertian memberikan Jim obat pengurang rasa sakit. 

 

Semua orang... ya, semua orang yang hidup di dalam USS Enterprise mengetahui bagaimana hubungan antara Leonard dan Spock. Hubungan mereka... sangat buruk. Bagaikan minyak dan air, mereka tidak dapat menyatu, selalu terpisah menjadi dua bagian yang berbeda. 

 

Tapi anehnya, mereka terlihat kompak dalam pekerjaan mereka. Kalau ada misi yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bekerja sama, mereka akan langsung menuruti tanpa basa-basi dan pekerjaan mereka sangatlah bagus sekali. 

 

Namun diluar misi, mereka akan mulai beradu mulut. Leonard lah yang lebih sering menyulut pertengkaran, sementara Spock diam-diam saja. Sepertinya dokter itu memang suka mencari masalah dengan Spock. 

 

“Oh ya Tuhan!” Jim meraung kepada dirinya sendiri, dia menghantamkan kepalanya keatas bantal kepala yang ada di tempat tidur sickbay. “Bisa tidak sih kedua suami-isteri itu untuk bertengkar di tempat lain saja!? Kepalaku lama-lama bisa pecah mendengar adu mulut mereka!” rintihnya. 

 

Christine tertawa mendengar keluhan Jim yang terdengar lucu, “Maklumi saja, Kapten Kirk. Namanya juga Dokter McCoy dan Komandan Spock... kalau tidak bertengkar, ya bukan mereka.” 

 

Jim lanjut mendumel setelah mendengar komentar Christine yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Kapten muda itu langsung menutup mukanya dengan selimut, dan Christine pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya. 

 

Sementara Leonard dan Spock tetap lanjut adu bacot. sampai orang-orang yang ada di Sickbay secara berbarengan geleng-geleng kepala lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X  
(After Hour)

Leonard yang shift-nya berakhir pada pukul 1900 masuk kedalam ruangan kabin. Pintu tertutup seraya dokter dari Georgia itu melangkah masuk kedalam. Dia berhenti tepat dibelakang pintu, pandangan matanya lurus kedepan. 

 

Di depan, ada Spock sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Vulcan itu telah mengganti pakaian seragamnya menjadi sweater putih dan celana bahan warna hitam. Dia menengok kearah Leonard ketika menyadari kalau Leonard sudah berada didalam. 

 

Leonard menghela nafas panjang, dia buru-buru mengambil posisi disamping Spock dan langsung merangkul Vulcan itu dengan erat. 

 

“Maafkan aku, darling. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kesal lagi hari ini.” Bisiknya dengan lembut. Spock sedikit bergidik saat merasakan dengusan nafas Leonard ditelinganya yang sensitif, membuat pipinya merona hijau. 

 

“Permintaan maafmu diterima, Leonard. Seperti biasanya.” Komentar Spock, perlahan ikut merangkul tubuh Leonard.

 

Mereka berdua secara simpel saling berada didalam dekapan masing-masing. Spock mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Leonard, dan Leonard mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Spock. Tangan mereka berdua saling melingkar dipinggang masing-masing, tanpa ada kecangungan. 

 

Leonard mengelus sayang pundak Spock, dia memberikan kecupan kecil diatas kepalanya. “Lama-lama aku mulai bosan berpura-pura berargumen denganmu, Spock. Memang dulu kita sering sekali beragumen, tetapi sekarang...”

 

Spock mendesakan tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada Leonard yang lebih berbadan besar darinya, “Begitupun dengan diriku, Len-kam. Tetapi kita harus memikirkan mengenai reaksi Jim dan crew lain apabila mereka mengetahui tentang hubungan kita...” sang Vulcan terdengar lemas.

 

“Cih, biar saja mereka tahu kalau kita sudah menikah, darling. Bahkan aku tidak segan-segan untuk menunjukannya kepada mereka semua...” Leonard mengangkat dagu Spock, mencium ujung hidungnya. “Kau tahu apa maksudku, bukan?” tanya Leonard dengan sebuah seringai jahil di wajahnya. 

 

Spock mendengus, sepuhan hijau diwajahnya menjadi lebih gelap. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran suaminya. “Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Leonard. Suatu saat nanti.” Dia memendamkan kepalanya di dada Leonard. Leonard dengan senang hati membiarkannya, diapun balik mengangkat kedua kaki Spock, membuat Vulcan itu jadi berada diatas pangkuannya. 

 

“Kau tahu? Jim sedang dirawat di Sickbay, jadi dia tidak menempati kamar kabinnya yang berada pas disebelah kabinku...” tangan Leonard berjalan menelusuri bagian bawah dari sweater milik Spock. “Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan ‘shift malam’ disini, hm?” godanya. 

 

Spock sedikit terbalak, “Kurasa tidak, Leonard. Besok aku memiliki shift pagi karena harus menggantikan Ji----”

 

Sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Leonard sudah melemparya ke atas tempat tidur, dan mulai mencengkram kedua tangannya. 

 

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang...

 

(Fin)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X  
-Omake Version-

 

“Hmmmmhh~”

 

Jim Kirk meregangkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala, dia merasa sangat segar sekali hari ini. Setelah mendapat pengobatan selama seharian penuh, esoknya Jim bangun dengan perasaan segar dan cerah, seperti manusia baru. 

 

“Oke!” Jim bergumam sendiri saat berjalan di lorong Enterprise yang sepi, karena semua crew sedang menjalani shift yang padat hari ini. “Aku akan kembali ke kabin untuk menganti pakaian, setelah itu baru masuk ke Console Room!” 

 

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kabin, Jim mengumamkan lagu. Dia benar-benar sedang bahagia hari ini. Tidur dengan nyaman di Sickbay, tanpa harus mendengarkan ceramahan Bones dan Omongan Spock... ah, seandainya saja hal itu berlangsung selama-lamanya. 

 

Saat Jim mau berbelok menuju lorong tempat kabinnya berada, dari kejauhan dia melihat Spock dan Leonard sedang berbicara. Mereka berdua berdiri pas diluar kabin miliki Leonard yang berada tepat disamping milik Jim. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Jim jadi penasaran. Kapten Enterprise itu malah bersembunyi didekat tikungan, mencoba untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua temannya. 

 

Jim bingung melihat mereka. Mereka nampak berbicara dengan tenang, terlihat akrab, malah! Tidak seperti biasanya, yang sering diwarnai dengan nama panggilan kasar dan adu bacot nggak guna. 

 

Jim juga menyadari kalau Spock tidak berdiri secara tegak. Dia sedikit membungkuk, dan sesekali mengelus punggungnya. Apa yang salah dengannya?

 

“Darling... apa kau yakin ingin pergi dengan kondisi seperti itu?” Tanya Leonard. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat simpatik dengan kondisi Spock. Dia justeru menyeringai lebar seperti seekor kucing bobcat. 

 

Mulut Jim terbuka lebar, Leonard barusan memanggil Spock APA? Darling?! 

 

Spock mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak, namun gagal. “Kamu tidak terlihat bersalah, Len-kam.” Katanya dengan nada dingin. 

 

Leonard bablas ketawa ngakak mendengar ‘cemoohan’ Vulcan kecilnya. “Jangan salahkan aku, darling,” dia meraup wajah Spock, kemudian mencium bibirnya. “Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tahan melihatmu semalam...” Leonard berlanjut mengusap telinga runcing milik Spock. 

 

Jim hampir saja jatuh kehilangan kesadaran pas melihat apa yang Leonard lakukan kepda Spock! Dia bersikap berbeda sekali kepadanya! Biasanya Leonard akan langsung menghabisi Spock menggunakan perkataan tajam atau hinaan secara mental, tapi kok...

 

Spock lagi-lagi mendengus. Secara pelan dia menurunkan tangan Leonard yang berada di wajahnya, dengan wajah berwarna hijau gelap, dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Leonard. 

 

Leonard menyadari kalau Spock berjalan sedikit oleng. Hasil dari ‘pekerjaan’-nya semalam. Dia menyahut memanggil Spock, Spock menoleh kembali kearahnya. 

 

“Ada apa, Leonard?” 

 

“Kalau sakit punggungmu tidak kunjung sembuh sampai siang nanti, pergilah ke Sickbay. Aku akan memberikanmu obat.” Kata Leonard, masih tidak dengan wajah bersalah. 

 

Spock membuang pandangannya kearah lain, dia kembali tersipu. “Baiklah.” Dia tidak mampu untuk membantah omongannya. 

 

Leonard kembali menyeringai, “Bagus! Dan mungkin setelah itu kita bisa melakukan hal yang lain... hm?” lagi-lagi seringai jahil keluar di wajahnya. 

 

Kalau saja sifat manusia Spock lebih mendominasi, mungkin dia akan langsung tersedak mendengar omongan Leonard. 

 

“Sampai nanti malam, Leonard.” Spock memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan nista ini dengan membelakangi Leonard dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu menjauh darinya. 

 

Leonard tertawa terkekeh, “Bye, darling. Maaf soal punggung dan pinggangmu. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati dalam menangani dirimu~” katanya dengan nada mengejek. 

 

Dari kejauhan, bisa terdengar geraman Spock. 

 

Leonard yang puas telah mengejek Spock habis-habisan pagi ini pergi masuk kembali kedalam kabin, dia harus bersiap-siap untuk shift-nya yang akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. 

 

Setelah Leonard pergi masuk kedalam kabinnya, tertinggallah Jim di pojokan lorong yang menyaksikan pembicaraan Leonard dan Spock dari awal hingga akhir... dengan wajah horror. 

 

Kapten muda itu memegang kembali kepalanya, dan berkata...

 

“Shit. Sepertinya aku masih belum sadar, kepalaku pasti terbentur dengan keras sekali sampai-sampai berhalusinasi kalau Bones dan Spock adalah sepasang kekasih... damn.” 

 

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke Sickbay. Dan meminta Chapel untuk menaikan dosis obat yang diminumnya. 

 

(Fin)


End file.
